


Sequel

by Thea_rainbow



Series: I Need you [2]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Ending for 'i need you' like requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Context is somewhat important but you don't have to (?)  
> For Anu and Natalieannchin who wanted a sequel :*

It was a knock on his door what got Ben moving from where he was huddled up in his blanket on the couch, watching documentaries about the wildlife and aliens.

Taking a quick look at the clock, Ben frowned. It was 11pm.

“Yes?” he called, inching forward until he stood behind the door, listening closely.

“It's me, Mike.” The person behind the door said and Ben cursed under his breath. The last time they were in this position, Ben ended up crying for a long time after.

“What is it that you want?” He said loudly and sat down against the door, knowing that it would be a long conversation through the wood.

“You.” Mike answered.

“I told you that I won’t do it again. Being used by you like a piece of flesh.” Ben brought out, anger flaring up inside of him.

“No. Noo… I meant to take you out to dinner, to woo you if that’s needed.” Even though the voice was muffled, Ben could hear the emotion in Mike's voice making his hands shake.

“How could you think I would ever want anything like that with you?”

“I just had to try. I just need you like air to breathe. I feel so lonely without you. I feel so useless without you. I thought about what I did to you. I am disgusted by myself. Please, give me a chance.” Mike begged and Ben could feel the wood move as Mike sat against it too.

“James talked to me. And i only then realized what I did all those years long. I had mistaken love for passion and lust. I thought it was enough, enough to sedate the need inside of me. But it was… never enough.” Mike tapped his fingers against the door, a nervous habit Ben knew about.

“I love you. I need you, but not just physically but mentally too.” Mike explained, his fingers still drumming an unknown rhythm against the door.

“Come back tomorrow. And when you still think you want me like in a relationship then we can talk.” Ben said, voice strong as he thought over and over that this could be it, the moment he dreamed about so often but always thought would never happen.

“Thank you.” Mike said, before there where noises and soon footsteps slowly faded away.

The next night, there was a knocking at his front door and Ben was wired. The whole day long already.

Opening the door, he expected to see Mike in his faded shirt and loose jeans. But what he saw took his breath away.

There was Mike, dress shirt and slacks, in his hands a bundle of roses and a tiny smile on his face. Even if his jogging pants and hoodie felt a bit wrong, Ben didn’t let the feeling get to him. It was his home, his roof Mike just stepped under.

“Thank you again.” Mike said as he was welcomed in, pressing the roses into Ben's hand at the first chance he got. He seemed nervous. Ben liked him like that a lot.

Hours later, the roses secured in a vase in the sitting room, Ben and Mike wandered into the bedroom, lying next to each other with open eyes, watching the other quietly.

“Can I stay tonight?” Mike asked, slowly inching forward to cradle Ben's face in his hand.

“When you stay for breakfast.” The brown haired man said and smiled as Mike cuddled closer, pressing a short kiss to his mouth.

“Even for lunch if you have me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
